


forever and always

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, basically fluff bc i lov markbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: "today marks only the most important day since Mark moved to Seoul from Los Angeles to make it into the world of kpop, for several reasons... all of them involving a certain thai member"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/gifts).



> hope you all enjoy some markbam fluff  
> for june♥ happy birthday, i lov you

As Mark wakes up, his body still feels heavy, begging him to go back to sleep, but he fights against his better judgment because today isn’t just any day. No, today is only the most important day since he moved to Seoul from Los Angeles to make it into the world of kpop. Today marks the anniversary to several events, some that changed his life and others that are still very fresh in his memories.

Today, five years ago he met a boy who he thought was the cutest kid alive. Although it was difficult at first to communicate, having spent thirty minutes pronouncing each other’s names, they quickly bonded through broken English and gestures.

Today, four years ago Mark was lucky enough to be able to train alongside him, as well with two of their now best friends. At the same time, they spent most of their time together learning the Korean language. They were all they had, and they were each other’s best friends.

Today, three years ago they had already debuted together and joined five other boys to form Got7. Coincidentally, it was also the day he and Bambam were so tired after their showcase that they slept cuddled together, making what would now be a common occurrence.

Today, two years ago was the day Mark noticed Bambam was no longer the small child that needed his protection. He had grown into a tall, lean boy, with a better Korean diction than himself. Mark was proud of who Bambam had become, and felt a special type of way knowing only he was able to be a constant person in his life to see such growth.

Today, one year ago Mark asked Bambam to be his boyfriend. Having to look up and tiptoe just slightly, Mark kissed Bambam after hearing a “yes, finally” from the younger’s lips. After the kiss he realized he was an idiot for waiting so long, but thankful that he could finally call Bambam more than a crush.

And throughout the past year, they’ve shared many memories, included some that would make anyone’s ears flush a dark red if they knew just how flexible Bambam really is.

 

So after reminiscing for a good minute or so, he pries himself off his warm comfortable bed to sneak into the room shared by the youngest two. At first, he was sad Bambam had chosen to room with Yugyeom instead of him. It felt like he was losing his best friend, but Bambam made him realize that Yugyeom also needs someone to talk to. So Mark understood, and it turned out well since Mark now rooms with Youngjae who is always up playing video games, making his room the perfect rendezvous place.

He stealthily opens the door, and tiptoes his way to Bambam’s bed. He feels Bambam shift as he lets his weight dip into the mattress. Bambam hums as Mark wraps his arms around his waist and presses kisses into his neck.

“Happy anniversary baby.” He whispers, as he lets his fingers rub patterns along Bambam’s clothed hipbone. Mark inhales deeply and smiles when he recognizes the scent and looks down to confirm. Bambam is wearing one of Mark’s shirts, that smells like the American detergent that usually takes them days to find in Korea but it reminds him of home, and Bambam seems to be very fond of it as well so Mark doesn’t mind the extra effort.

“You remembered.” Bambam smiles, voice still fighting against sleep.

“Of course I did. My first alarm went off at midnight, but we were all together, so I wanted to wait until we were alone.” Mark says, and he feels a bit apologetic, knowing Bambam was probably waiting for him to say something first. But he didn’t want anyone else, even if they are the members, to be part of something that’s special to the two of them.

“Yugy’s here though.” Bambam chuckles as he looks over to his friend, whose legs are dangling over the bed in a heavy sleep.

“Hardly. When that boy is tired, he’s practically dead to the world.” They both chuckle, remembering times they were on wake up duty and had to go to extremes measure just to wake up the youngest member. “Anyway, do you have any schedules today?” Mark had the day somewhat mapped out, but hadn’t considered the fact that Bambam might not have cleared his day like he did.

“Nope. Wait, do you?!” Bambam looks at him deeply concerned.

“Yup.” Mark says passively. “I have to spend all day today with you.” He grins and Bambam shoves him, causing Mark to almost fall off the bed.  “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast before everyone wakes up.” Mark places a chaste kiss to Bambam’s lips before sitting up, knowing full well if he didn’t get up now he’d never leave his boyfriend’s bed.

Bambam gets up to walk to the bathroom, and Mark follows. He loves these moments the best, Mark thinks. When Bambam is splashing water on his face and smiling wide after rinsing his mouth. Bambam is beautiful, always, but when his hair is soft and covering his eyes, and his face is free from any make up, Mark thinks it should honestly be a sin to look that amazing. Mark always tells Bambam how handsome he looks in the morning, and Bambam always responds with the same answer ‘it’s because I’m in love.’ And Mark always replies with the same thing, “You’ve always been handsome though.”

 

“Are you guys staying in today?” Jaebum asks once the rest of the group are dressed and eating a fast breakfast. Mark and Bambam, on the other hand, are still in their pajamas and eating Bambam’s favorite: chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream.

“Yeah.” Mark replies, while giving Jaebum the look. The look that means he’s using his seniority, and telling him not to be back early if they don’t have to.

“Alright.” Jaebum nods, and walks off to gather everyone at the door before leaving. Mark hears Jaebum invite the guys out for dinner once they finish their schedules for the day. Mark is grateful to have Jaebum as their group leader.

 

“Honestly, I could be a better actor than lee jongki.” Bambam says after re-watching the third episode of their favorite drama. “Right?” Bambam has his head leaning against Mark’s shoulder and looks up for confirmation.

“You’d be the world’s greatest actor.” And Mark means it. He’s seen Bambam act, and if he polishes his skills, he’d be able to play any role given to him.

“You’re so silly.” Bambam focuses his attention back to the drama and mouths the words along with the actors.

“Hey I’m sorry we can’t go out and eat at a nice restaurant today, I know it’s something you wanted to do.” Mark tried really hard to find a place where they wouldn’t have to worry about running into fans, but with the money they earn it isn’t enough to buy out a restaurant for the day as well as the staff to keep their secret.

“What? No, I don’t care. This is great. We don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us, and this is comfortable. This is us, and I wouldn’t want to spend our anniversary any other way.” Bambam sits up and plants a small kiss on Mark’s cheek. “Speaking of which, I almost forgot about your gift! Let me go get it!”

Bambam shoots up from the couch and runs to his room, Mark quickly does the same and rushes to get back before Bambam does.

Luckily, by the time Mark gets back to the couch, Bambam is still making noise in his room. Mark takes advantage of the opportunity and hides the small gift in between the pillows. When Bambam walks into the living room, his hair is messier than before and there’s a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

“I forget where I put it, and sort of destroyed the room. Hopefully Yugyeom doesn’t get mad.” Bambam snickers before sitting on his knees next to Mark. “I did this months ago, and now that I’m thinking about it, I probably should have bought you something instead and I’m embarrassed to give it to you.” Bambam has his hands behind his back and blushes.

“Stop, you know I’ll love anything you give me. And I won’t give you your gift until you give me mine.” Mark pouts and he loves the fact that Bambam can’t deny his cute faces.

“You got me something?!” Bambam looks shocked and excited all at once.

“Well of course, it is _our_ anniversary.”

“Yeah, but we never talked about gifts so… I don’t know. Now I’m even more embarrassed about my gift!” 

“Don’t make me tickle it out of your hands!”

“Okay fine, you win. But no making fun of it, alright?!”

“Promise!” Mark already knows he’d treasure anything Bambam would give him, but he goes along with the act to please he boyfriend.

Once Bambam hands over the square gift, wrapped in blue tissue paper, Mark already wants to cry from the small handwriting in the corner of the gift: “ _To my most favorite person in this world. From yours, bam_ _♥”_   Mark carefully rips the paper, making sure the writing stays intact so he can keep it forever, and pulls out a photo frame. The frame itself is colorful and has drawings all around that he recognizes a Bambam’s. It’s cute and that itself would have been an amazing gift. But when Mark takes a look at the photo in the middle, Mark’s heart swells with emotions and memories.

It’s the photo they first took together. When Bambam was shorter than Mark, and his cheeks were perfectly round. Mark still had his Los Angeles tan, and had on a tank top that was too thin for Korean weather.  

“We deleted and threw away most of our pictures before our debut, but I kept this one.” Bambam comments while Mark still stares at it fondly. “I think I was already in love with you then, and I would’ve never thought in a million years you’d feel the same.” Bambam smiles softly, and Mark wants to reach over and kiss him senseless, but he still has his gift to give.

“My turn.” Mark places the picture frame down on the coffee table, after one final look, and reaches within the cushions of the couch. “Close your eyes bam, and put your hand out.” Bambam quickly follows the directions and has a large grin while waiting for the gift.

Once the weight of the gift lands on his small hands, Mark instructs Bambam to open it. It’s a small velvet box, clearly made with only one purpose in this world, and Mark can see Bambam’s eyes swell with tears. 

“Just open it already.” Mark chuckles.

When Bambam opens it, he quickly brings one hand to his mouth to cover the words that are trapped within his throat.

“There’s two?” Bambam asks while carefully touching the two rings inside the box.

“One is mine. Yours is the silver one, mine is the black one.”

“Mark… they look expensive.” Bambam states at the two bands, not wanting to take them out of the box.

“I’ve been giving payments for them since last year, and they’re already paid off, before you make me return them. Will you just pull it out, there’s something written inside them.”

Bambam nods, and pulls out the smaller ring, the one that was designed for his left ring finger, but will have to stay on his right hand for now. He lifts the ring to the light, and Mark reaches to cup his face when Bambam’s eyes are filled with tears.

“I’ll love you forever and always.” Mark reads the words engraved in Bambam’s native tongue.  With all the years they’ve spent together, his Thai isn’t the best, but it’s clearly the second best in the group and he wanted to give Bambam something that’s just for them.

“Mark… I- it’s.. so beautiful. I knew I should’ve bought something too.” He laughs through his tears, and anyone would tell Bambam how ugly he looks at this moment, but Mark still thinks Bambam is handsome, snot and tears and all.

“I love your gift more than I can say with words, honestly. Thank you.” Mark finally lets his lips find Bambam’s, and he tries to convey his feelings with his kiss.

 

Mark’s always loved the taste of Bambam’s kisses. The moment they first kiss, Mark knew it was something that he wouldn’t be able to give up.  With lips more plump and softer than his own, they are the perfect fit against his own, and Mark adores them.

But sadly, Mark pulls away, because he has the day planned out and he knows he won’t have the strength to stop if they continue.

“I bought some thai tea we can ma-“

Bambam instantly silences him by jumping into his lap and reattaching their lips.

“Seriously.” Mark says between kisses. “I rented some American movies too...” Mark’s voice slowly giving out as Bambam decides to trace a line down his jaw.  

“We can do that later.” Bambam finally speaks, and who is Mark to disagree.

 

So Mark lifts them up and walks to his room, tripping through random pairs of shoes and their dog’s toys, and slamming the door shut with his foot once they’re in his room. Once Mark places Bambam on the floor, and tries to life his shirt up, he notices Bambam still gripping onto the ring box.

“Can we… put them on?” Bambam asks, and Mark swears he was born with glitter in eyes because they’re shinning brighter than ever before.

“Of course.” Mark reaches for the box, and pulls out Bambam’s ring, slowly placing it on his left ring finger.

Bambam does the same to Mark, and they both laugh. It’s a silly thought, but they both pretend for a moment that marriage isn’t completely impossible between them, that just for a second it’s just the two of them in a small apartment in the city like Mark has always wanted and they’re in their bedroom decorated just like how Bambam’s envisioned.  It’s nice. And it’s their anniversary so they can dream all they want today.

 

“I love you.” Mark whispers as they’re both finally naked aside from the silver on their fingers, and he lowers himself down Bambam’s naked torso, kissing every exposed inch of skin he can reach.

And Bambam repeats the words countless times that day, while Mark makes love to him, and while they simply lie next to each other. Mark will never get tired of hearing those three words, in three different languages, because he still can’t believe that they’re directed to him and only to him.

 

When a few hours pass and the afternoon sun passes by, Mark wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Although he’s thought countless times what life would be if they weren’t idols, he wouldn’t give it up for the world, and he knows Bambam feels the same.

Because if it weren’t for both of them wanting to live out their dreams of being famous, they wouldn’t have been brought together, and they wouldn’t have experienced all that they did together.


End file.
